


Things to forget

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Discussion of Abortion, I got this garbage in my head, I read that thing, and a whole lot of support for that interpretation, and there's nothing disproving that idea, ever since I read about the whole implied sexual assault thing, in the Killing Joke comic, so I took it to it's logical conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: I am sorry about the poison. I needed to get this out.





	Things to forget

One bullet. 

One broken glass table. 

Thirty pictures. 

One kidnapped father. 

Five counseling conversations. 

One abortion.


End file.
